As Close As Possible
by Redandwhite9
Summary: The Peppard family was now en route to Minnesota. Though death would not be a necessity for this mission, the possible morale of their home country, was placed into the hands of a twenty year old girl who had never seen a male her own age in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I'm very nervous and hope that it is well received. I do not own the 2004 film Miracle nor do I own any Miracle characters. Please review with criticism, praise, and advice of any kind. I truly appreciate all of you! Thank you! **

She pressed the palms of her hands onto the wall of the shower. The water pressure was weak, offering little physical relief. The only good coming from the near constant drops of water was the rhythm drip from the shower head. Each right after the other.

One, two, three.

With each contact she recited a different feature.

Kelly Jane Peppard, Connecticut, democratic.

Each word was carved in her brain. Each meant to be stated if and when she were questioned. She began to take deep breaths slowly; in through the nose, out through the mouth. Her few precious moments of tranquility were interrupted by one hard knock on the door. Straightening up, she turned the little source of water off , wrapped the small, but sufficient towel around herself and made her way to the door.

Besides the bathroom the building was one room, barely big enough for the small stove, sink, and couch. Bruno stood against the wall facing the bathroom door. He handed her the clothes provided for her and winked with a malicious grin. Though she could easily kill with a few simple moves, her experiences with men were practically nonexistent, save for her instructors. Feeling the blush upon her cheeks, she diverted her eyes to the floor, snatched the clothes, and retreated back into the bathroom. The clothe were fit for the first task: travel. Dark jeans, tight red shirt, white cashmere sweater, and black combat boots. She picked up the comb from the counter and began to run the utensil through her lightly damp black hair. As she proceeded to groom herself, he began to think about the earlier event with Bruno.

Ever since birth, she was chosen to be a "victim." She was trained expertly for combat, but was to otherwise appear to be timid and defeated. Growing up she envied the girls trained to be aggressive and self assured. She was given her mission and though it was not dangerous and required no death, her training was clear by the intense fright of the assignment: get close to the boys. As close as possible.

Maxim confirmed the selection. The "parents" chosen were veteran operatives. He studied the pictures of both operatives and the picture of the young girl. It could be a great possibility that she truly was their daughter. Agent

Валентина had the delicate bone structure and pale complexion while Agent Трофим had the exact same nose and thick, dark hair. All features which were evident in the girl.

She had been chosen not simply for her resemblance between both "parents," but also for her abilities. She had had the highest level of intelligence at the facility since she was seven. Her role as a "victim" came naturally to her. She exceeded all others in combat training. One of the most important reasons for her selection was her beauty. The task at hand was to become acquainted with the young men. Her physical appearance would prove to be a great advantage in this assignment.

There was a short knock and a slim, bald man entered the room. He spoke softly with a thick Russian accent, his voice a mask to hide his physical abilities of strength.

"We have received confirmation."

Maxim barely gave a nod, not letting his eyes leave the photographs. The Peppard family was now en route to Michigan. Though death would not be a necessity for this mission, the possible morale of their home country, was placed into the hands of a twenty year old girl who had never seen a male her own age in her life.

**Well that's the first chapter of my story. I know all the authors on here say this, I will try as best as I can to update regularly. They will generally not be short chapters. I hope for them to be longer as the story progresses. If at any time Russian words or names are used I'll put the translations in Italic at the end of the chapters. Again I ask you all to please review. Thank you all again!**

_Валентина __(Valentina)_

_Трофим __(Trofim)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! I do NOT own Miracle or any characters from it! I don't know much about hockey, so if anything is inaccurate please tell me via Personal Message. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Please Review!**

Mike Eruzione sat at the bar when he felt a hard slap to his back. He looked to one of his best friends, Jimmy Craig and Dave Silk, standing next to him. There wasn't much a smile on his face, but then again there really hadn't been in about two years. Since his mother died, Jimmy hadn't been as social as he'd once been. He still came out every now and then, but it was practically a historic sighting to see him out in public with his best friends Mike, Jack O'Callahan, and Silky Silk.

This was a special night though. This was the night before Jimmy left for Atlanta to see what they were going to offer him. They'd been trying to sign him for months now.

"Hey guys," Rizzo greeted the boys with quick handshakes before gesturing to the bartender that they'd be needing two more pitchers of beer. "How's packin' goin' Jimmy?"

"What packin'?" Jimmy asked sarcastically without looking at Rizzo. "Packin's like organized. I've got a pile of clothes shoved into a plastic sack."

"Bet ya hockey gear's more organized, ain't it?" Silky chuckled from the other side of Rizzo. A small grin appeared on Jimmy's face, another rare sighting.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Ya know ya're a true hockey player when ya're gear is treated better than anything else ya own." Rizzo said before finishing his pitcher.

"There's a difference between a true hockey player and an obsessed one Rizzo." Silky laughed pushing Jimmy's shoulder from behind Rizzo, creating another grin. "Our Jimmy here is the second most obsessed hockey player in Boston"

"Speaking of the most obsessed hockey player," Rizzo said looking around the bar, "where's OC?"

"Where ya think?" Jimmy scoffed, reaching for another pitcher.

About six miles north of the bar where Rizzo, Jimmy, and Silky all sat, at the Boston University hockey rink, Jack O'Callahan was skating up and down the ice. He maneuvered the puck without looking at it. His eyes ere focused on the net ahead. He imagined opposing team players coming for him from every way. He effortlessly dodged each lunge and guided his body sideways as he approached the goal.

"C'mon OC." He whispered to himself as he aimed and shot. The puck hit the upper left corner of the goal, exactly where he had aimed. When the puck shot off and away from the net, OC cursed under his breath. He'd gone through this maneuver countless times. He'd seen a group of young boys playing ice hockey and one had gotten a lucky shot; the puck had hit the upper left corner and somehow made it into the net. The young boys only saw this as a cool shot, but OC saw more. The potential to shoot where a goalie wouldn't expect and still score.

OC began to hear clapping from behind him. He turned to see his three best friends in the stands mock clapping.

"That right there was the most beautiful shot I'd eva seen OC." Rizzo roared. Even Jimmy was close to being doubled over with laughter. Silky couldn't even speak, let alone stand. He'd seated himself on one of the benches, placed his head between his knees, and howled with laughter.

"I planned it that way you morons." OC snapped, skating to the opening in the rink and removed his gear. "I'm working on somethin'."

"M-m-missing?!" Silky chocked out, his head still between his knees. In one swift motion, OC swung his hockey stick over to land right in the middle of Silky's back.

"Ow! What the hell man!"

"Ya don't make fun of my hockey tactics."

"What tactics?! It was a miss by - I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled and raised his hands in surrender at seeing OC lift the stick again.

"We just came to get ya for Jimmy's last night."

"Shit, sorry Jimmy I got too-"

"Ya don't gotta explain to me OC." Jimmy assured. "If anyone gets ya're obsession it's me."


End file.
